Rapunzel
by Obsolete Heart
Summary: Solía ver a ese sujeto todas las noches, pero tenía ya tanto tiempo en ese ático que no sabía si era trastornos míos o simplemente era de verdad. ¿No podía huir y ya? La respuesta era simple, no. Como ya les dije tenia a mi dragón que me cuidaba de todo y todos. Aquel con el que debería batallar mi príncipe. No solo eso, de alguna u otra forma me sentía de una forma placentera. O.S


Bueno, esta es un pequeño One-shot que escribi hace tiempo. Es de la "trama" de Rapunzel. Per curiosamente no salio como tenia visto, pero gusto y por eso mismo me gustaria compartirlo con ustedes adaptandolo as SasuxSaku C:

Espero que esta corta historia sea de su agrado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Miraba por la ventana a cada gota de lluvia caer, un poco exagerado para un simple mortal como yo, pero mi aburrimiento era tal que hacía que exagerara un poco las cosas. En un momento de ocio, mire mi reflejo, aquellos ojos verdes me devolvían la mirada. Vacía, aburrida. Baje un poco la mirada, dejando de ver mi reflejo** -Mi aburrido y monótono reflejo- **, haciendo que un par de mechones de cabellos rosas cayeran -**Odiaba este color- ** a ambos lados de mí rostro. Procurando ver mas allá de esa ventana, de ese aburrido paisaje que ya conocía. Y ¡Oh, grande fue mi sorpresa!, al notar algo diferente de el.

¿Para que negarlo?

¿Que hacia un sujeto a estas horas frente a mi prisión personal?

Sus cabellos negro y lacios pegados a su fino y un poco brusco rostro, con un corte un poco extraño **-Así como el de la cola de un pato-.** Su ropa oscuras… De caballero, de príncipe. Se adherían a su fornido cuerpo como si una segunda capa de piel se tratase. Sus largas pestañas cubrían sus oscuros ojos, que por la intensidad de la lluvia y la hora que se acercaba** –Incluyendo la altura en la que me encontraba-, **hacia que no viera bien su color real, dejándome así con la intriga.

¿Imaginación mía? Quizás,** pero como esperaba con ancias este momento de la tarde.**

Veía mi torre con celos, celos de que sea yo quien este con ella y a mi... A mi me veía con lujuria y ¿Arrogancia?. Como si tuviera una sed de mí. Con ganas de comerme a besos, mordidas, no sé, hasta que no quedara de mi persona. Llevarme al placer absoluto **-Cosa que me moría por sentir-**

Movió su boca de forma lenta, pausada, como para que entienda lo que me dice.

** ¿Que me decía?**

¿Alguien podía mirar con tantos sentimientos juntos? ¿Podría yo soportar el placer que siento ahora?

No lo sé.

Pestañee un par de veces y aquella imagen desapareció. El sujeto no estaba abajo. Ya no existía. ¿Que paso? me pregunte afincando un poco más la mirada ¿Me estoy volviendo más loca? No sabía exactamente, mi mente estaba tan retorcida que no sabría decirles que ocurría de verdad.

Solía ver a ese sujeto todas las noches, pero tenía ya tanto tiempo en ese ático que no sabía si era trastornos míos o simplemente era de verdad.

Tenía ya tantos años encerrada bajo la protección de un dragón -Que esta de mas decir que es imaginación mía para no sentirme sola- Que me cuidaba de todos los males que me asechaban. Pero no de lo loca que me estaba volviendo a casa segundo que pasaba encerrada en este lugar.

¿Que esperaba para ser rescatada?

A mi príncipe de armadura negra. Aquel que veía todas las noches en mis momentos de delirios. En aquellos momentos que de alguna extraña forma hacia que llegara al placer absoluto.

¿No podía huir y ya?

La respuesta era simple… No. Como ya les dije tenia a mi dragón que me cuidaba de todo y todos. Aquel con el que debería batallar mi príncipe. No solo eso, de alguna u otra forma me sentía de una forma placentera al ver **–O imaginarme- **Aquel príncipe de armadura negra.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Habitación 14 -Menciono el doctor mientras me pasaba la tabla con el historial medico de la persona- Hoy le tocan sedantes a la señorita Haruno, Dr. Uchiha.

-Claro -Sonrío tranquilo mientras camino hacia la habitación de la señorita Haruno

Abro la puerta y observo la blanca habitación del manicomio.

Sencilla como siempre, paredes blancas, una mesita para que "Escriban" cartas a sus familiares, una cama...

_** -¡Oh una cama!-**_ Pensé maravillado

En esa cama se encontraba una chica, no mas de diez y ocho años. Blanca, hermosa y fría como la nieve. Sus rosados cabellos caían a lo largo de ella, se expandían por toda la cama y parte del suelo.

Me acerque a ella y me miraba emocionada** -No recordaba quien era yo- **Sonrió arrogante y lujurioso.

**¿Y como no, si en su hermoso rostro se veía el éxtasis en todos los sentidos?**

Termino de acercarme y con sumo cuidado introduzco la punta de la jeringa sobre su níveo brazo-_ Ya estarás bien mi amor _-susurro viendo como sus hermosos ojos jades se van cerrando junto a un suave gemido saliendo de sus rojizos labios. Salgo de la habitación con una sonrisa arrogante en mi rostro-_ Te haré el amor salvajemente en sueños, mi dulce rapunzel de pelo rosa- _

_Y es que algo que nadie sabia es que mi adorada Rapunzel era mi hija. Fruto de mi amor con su madre. Pero yo no amaba a esa mujer ¡Oh no! yo amaba pecaminosamente a mi hija y si para retenerla a mi lado debía volverla loca..._

_**¡Lo haría!**_


End file.
